Cell Phone/Toriel
Toriel's phone is a spare cell phone that the protagonist acquires once they start to adventure without Toriel's company. It will open up a small menu of topics to call Toriel about. After the protagonist has left the Ruins, Toriel cannot be called again until near the end of the True Pacifist Route. It is noted that Toriel's phone is rather ancient as it cannot process images without converting them into an ASCII format, and lacks access to the UnderNet. Alphys also says it is ancient and offers an upgrade to solve the issue. Ruins Conversation Topics Hello * This is TORIEL. * You only wanted to say hello...? * Well then. * 'Hello!' * I hope that suffices. * Hee hee. Hello; 2nd Time * This is TORIEL. * You want to say hello again? * 'Salutations!' * Is that enough? Hello; 3rd Time * This is TORIEL. * Are you bored? * I should have given a book to you. * My apologies. * Why not use your imagination to divert yourself? * Pretend you are... * A monarch! * Rule over the leaf pile with a fist of iron. * Can you do that for me? Hello; 4th Time * This is TORIEL. * Hello, my child. * Sorry, I do not have much to say. * It was nice to hear your voice, though. Yourself * This is TORIEL. * You want to know more about me? * Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. * I am just a silly little lady who worries too much! Her Mom * This is TORIEL. * Huh? * Did you just call me... "Mom"? * Well... * I suppose... * Would that make you happy? * To call me... * "Mother?" * Well then, call me whatever you like!" Flirt * ... huh??? * Oh, heh.. heh... * Ha ha ha! * How adorable... I could pinch your cheek! * You can certainly find better than an old woman like me. 2nd Time * Oh dear, are you serious...? * I do not know if this is pathetic, or endearing. After Calling Her Mom (This will sometimes be mentioned at the end of the True Pacifist run.) * Oh dear, are you serious...? * You want to call me that even after you called me "mother..." *You are an... ...'interesting' child. Help * This is TORIEL. * Help with a puzzle...? * Um, you have not left the room, have you? * Wait patiently for me and we can solve it together! Waiting for Toriel Five Minutes * This is TORIEL. * My errands are taking longer than I thought they would. * You must wait 5 more minutes. * Thank you for being patient. Five More Minutes * This is TORIEL. * I found what I was looking for. * But before I could take it... * A small, white puppy snatched it away. * How odd. * Do dogs even LIKE flour? * Err, that is an unrelated question, of course. * It will take a little longer. * Please understand. Another Five Minutes * (...) * (You hear heavy panting on the other end of the phone...) * (...) * Bark! * Bark! * Bark... * Bark! * (You hear a distant voice.) * Stop, please! * Come back here with my CELLPHONE! Five Minutes Again * (...) * (Snore... snore...) * (It sounds like a small, white dog is sleeping on the cell phone.) * (You hear a distant voice.) * Helloooo? * Little puppy...? * Where are you...? * I will give you a nice pat on the head! * (The snoring stops.) * ... if you return my CELLPHONE. * (The snoring resumes.) Five Additional Minutes * (...) * (Snore... snore...) * (Achoo!) * (It sounds like a small, white dog sneezing in its sleep.) * (You hear a distant voice.) * Here, pup-pup-puppy! * Oh dear, I should not keep my guest waiting any longer. * ... Oh no, how long has it been since I have talked to them...? * Perhaps they have been calling the phone, and...? * ... here, puppy! to Wait for Five Minutes * (...) * (Snore... snore...) * (Yawn...) * (Blink blink.) * (You hear a tired voice.) * Doggie.. * Here, doggie... * Oh dear... * I do wonder how they are... for the Last Five Minutes * (Snore... snore...) Leaving the Room the Room * Hello. * This is TORIEL. * You have not left the room, have you? * There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. * It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. * Be good, alright? the Room if the Annoying Dog stole her CELL PHONE * Hello? Hello? * This is TORIEL. * My apologies. * A strange dog kidnapped my phone. * So if you called, I could not have helped you. * However, I have recovered it. * And you are still in that room, are you not? * What a good child you are. * There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. * Be good, alright? Home Toriel Right in Front of Her * Hey, you silly child. * If you want to talk to me, I am right here. True Pacifist Ending (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, Sans and Alphys are teaching me how to text! They showed me something called "emoticons". ]:) Now turn your head to the left. See? It's me, smiling at you! L-O-L (That stands for Lots of Laughter!) That's all for now. Sincerely, Toriel (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, How are you? You have been wandering around for quite some time now. I hope you are not getting into trouble. Only kidding. L-O-L! Sincerly, Toriel PS - Do not get into trouble. (Toriel sent you a message.) Excuse me, I did not mean to write "sincerly". I meant to say "sincerely". It is difficult to use this with large hands. Perhaps I should ask Sans to transcribe for me. (Toriel sent you a message.) Sans will be typing from now on. (Toriel sent you a message.) hey frisk. it's torrrrrieellll i just baked 1000000 pies. do you want any? make sure to brush your teeth before crossing the street, frisk. (Toriel sent you a message.) I did not say any of that. (Toriel sent you a message.) Greetings. This is Sans. I love my brother very much. help im being slandered (Toriel sent you a message.) This is Sans. Frisk, did you know that I love to "get owned"? I also think Toriel is very good and fhfjkehfeaufsisf Excuse me . (Toriel sent you a message titled "Cat Video".) (Inside, she meticulously describes a video she saw of a small, white animal.) (There is no link or attachment to watch it.) (Toriel sent you a message.) Fwd: send this 2 some1 u care about... or a skeleton will rattle his bones at u! (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, Thought you might enjoy this. ]:) (It's ASCII art of a snail.) (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, Undyne and Papyrus want to cook something together with me. Sans is telling me they are excellent chefs. I am excited. ]:) Maybe if you are lucky, you can have some! (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, If Sans and I started a band, do you know what we could call it? "Dreemurr and Femur" L-O-L! PS - That is only a joke. Do not refer to me as Dreemurr. (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, Undyne is very strong. Papyrus made a bet with her that she could not lift everyone here up. She could. The only trouble is she did not know how to put everyone down. (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, Alphys is telling me many interesting facts about the human world. Quite a few of them are wrong, though. Frisk, you did not tell her anything funny, did you? ]:) (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, I heard that using a computer for too long is bad for you. However, I have not seen you use the computer at all. You must be very healthy! How nice. (Toriel sent you a message.) Dear Frisk, I think I may have to turn off the phone for now. Your friends are all very lovely people! I think I will spend this time getting to know them better. Be good, alright? Sincerely, Toriel. Category:Candidates for deletion